Pure Love Feels Good
by AngelOfDreamsForEternity
Summary: Yumi loves Ulrich. Ulrich loves Yumi. But, at the same time, Yumi loves William. William loves Yumi. Jeremie loves Aelita. Aelita loves Jeremie. What happens? AN: Lemonytastic, folks!
1. Prologue

Pure Love Feels Good

written by MewMewIchigo

PROLOGUE

It's been years since XANA was finally shut down, and now the Lyoko gang are older and mature than before. But Yumi's feelings for Ulrich hasn't changed, and so were Jeremie's and Aelita's feelings for each other. And now, in the year 2016, Yumi and Ulrich attempt to tell their feelings to each other, and so is the same for Jeremie and Aelita. What happens? Read and find out!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight Last Night

(A/N: Here is the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Fight Last Night

Yumi lay down on her bed, exhausted from the entire school day that had zipped by so quickly. She glanced at her clock. It was still four o' clock in the afternoon. She sighed and stood up.

"Daddy," Yumi called, outside her room. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Her father replied from another room. "What it is, Yumi?" He left the room and stared at Yumi. "Well?"

"I'm going to Kadic to see my friends," Yumi announced. "May I, Daddy? I'm so bored here."

Mr. Ishiyama sighed and was silent. Then he nodded his head and gave his answer. "Yes, you may, but be sure to come home before six. That's your dinnertime." He walked back inside, scratching his slightly silver hair (A/N: Mr. Ishiyama is in his late fifties)

"Sure thing, Daddy," Yumi smiled, going down the stairs. She looked up and shouted "Thanks!" to her father before she left the Ishiyama residence and walked to Kadic.

The sunshine's bright rays cheered Yumi up from last night—a little. She tried not to think about it, but the dreading thought came to her mind.

_Flashback_

_During at the dinner table, the Ishiyama family was eating a peaceful dinner when Mr. Ishiyama stood up and yelled at Mrs. Ishiyama._

_"Don't think I'm done with you!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted. Mrs. Ishiyama stood up._

_"Well, I think you should be quiet until I—…"_ _Her voice trailed off when Mr. Ishiyama slapped her._

_End of Flashback_

Yumi shivered and decided not to think about it as she entered Kadic Academy's gates.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.)


	3. Chapter 2: Good News

Chapter 2: Good News

Yumi stared the clear, blue sky and saw not a speck of a cloud. She smiled and continued her way toward her friends (Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd) as she kept her eyes glued to the sky.

The smile on Yumi's face faded when she saw Sissi. Sissi was once again attempting to win Ulrich's heart by pecking him on the cheek. But it didn't work. Yumi smiled when Ulrich slapped Sissi in the cheek. Sissi frowned and walked away, tears stinging her narrowed, black eyeballs. Yumi couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she saw Sissi stomp into the building.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd wasn't around Ulrich. It was only himself, alone.

_Yep, he's alone all right_, Yumi thought. She breathed a sigh and her eyes widened as Ulrich began to walk toward her. When Ulrich was in front of her, Yumi thought she saw his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulrich muttered under his breath, loud enough for Yumi to hear. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Yumi replied in a whisper. "How 'bout you, Ulrich? Anything cracking for you?"

"Nah, just the same old routine, why?" Ulrich asked. He looked into Yumi's eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Yumi answered. "Just wondering." She paused and then said, "Ulrich I have something to tell you…"

_Beep! Beep!_ Yumi's cell phone rang. Yumi reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cell phone. A call from Mr. Ishiyama, that's what it was.

"Hello?" Yumi said. "Hey, Daddy. Huh? Say that again? Oh…really? I get to be in charge of the house! Wait…why? You, Mom, and Hiroki are going to Japan and you're going to stay there for a month? Oh…okay. Am I _honestly_ going to be in charge? Awesome! When are you leaving? Right now? Okay. Bye. Love you. _Hai_ ('yes' in Japanese), I know what to do. Bye."

"Who was that?" Ulrich demanded, watching Yumi's lips turn into a grin as she put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"My dad!" Yumi breathed. "I'm home alone for a month!"

"Really?" Ulrich asked breathlessly.

"Yes!" Yumi yelled.

"Can I…go to your house?"

Yumi grinned. "Sure."

The two left Kadic Academy and walked to Yumi's house, hand-to-hand like a giddy couple.

(A/N: Lemon in the next chapter. )


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions and True Love

Chapter 3: Confessions and True Love

Yumi walked up the stairs to the front door, Ulrich trailing behind her. Ulrich's expression was excited, but Yumi's was calm, cool, and relaxed. The calmness remained on her face until they entered the house. Yumi locked the door behind them and stood in front of Ulrich. She put her perfectly-colored index finger underneath Ulrich's chin and tilted it up so that they were face-to-face.

Ulrich looked away. "I feel…uncomfortable, Yumi," he confessed. "I'm uncomfortable because…it feels so weird to be alone." He looked up at Yumi, waiting for her respond.

A smile formed on Yumi's pale-pink lips. "It's all right, Ulrich," she cooed, trailing her finger down Ulrich's chest to his navel. Even behind comfy clothes, Ulrich shivered at Yumi's touch. "But we're _alone_, right?"

"Um, yes…" Ulrich answered. "Oh, yeah…what did you want to, uh, tell me, Yumi?" He shuffled his feet and looked down at his white sneakers. "Hmm?"

"Oh, that," Yumi blushed, but her smile remained on its spot. "Well…I wanted to tell you this since the day I met you. I…well, you know what they say, 'Actions speak louder than words.' And they're totally correct." She leaned her face closer to Ulrich's until their lips met.

Ulrich flushed a deep red. Yumi's tongue got access to Ulrich's mouth, and Ulrich's tongue got access to Yumi's mouth. Yumi wrapped her cool hands around Ulrich's warm neck, making Ulrich smile with pleasure.

Ulrich and Yumi broke up, both gasping for air. "So, Ulrich," Yumi said, "did you know what I was trying to say, huh?"

"Yes," Ulrich answered, "and I love you too, Yumi."

There was a silence for a while. Then Yumi broke it. Her content and calm smile turned into a wild, flirty one. She cooed in a soft voice, "Hey, Ulrich, um, uh…we're alone, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Ulrich replied, confused and flustered. "Why do you ask, Yumi?"

Yumi didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed Ulrich by the arm and led him and her up to her bedroom. She locked the door behind them and pushed Ulrich down on the bed. Yumi crawled on top of him, leaning down and stroking his soft, brown hair.

"Do you want to do this?" Yumi asked reluctantly. She brushed her fingers through Ulrich's hair. "Hmm?"

(A/N: Lemon ahead! Enjoy yourself! This is just the first lemon! More lemony moments coming!)

Ulrich was silent. Then he smiled. "Bring it on, babe," he replied, to Yumi's shock. But Yumi smiled wider and reached out a hand. She placed it on Ulrich's shirt. Then she reached out her other hand and started unbuttoning it. Then, once his shirt was unbuttoned and his muscled chest was showing, she tossed the T-shirt into the corner of the room. She led her index finger down Ulrich's chest. Ulrich groaned at Yumi's cold yet soft touch, but he said, "I'm lovin' this, baby."

"Me, too, babe," Yumi replied coolly. She then said, "It's your turn now."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked. An uncontrollable smile flashed on his face.

"Yes, do as you wish with me," Yumi said impatiently. "Hurry up! Don't be such a turtle!"

"Okay, okay," Ulrich murmured. He stood up along with Yumi and pushed Yumi on the bed. He jumped on top of her and greedily ripped off her shirt, revealing her bra. Ulrich smiled. How lucky was he to see a sexy girl naked (well, later he will)? Ulrich reached up and tore the bra off. He made eye contact with Yumi's two, beautiful breasts. Ulrich reached out his shaking hand and massaged one breast. Yumi moaned in pleasurable pain, but her smile remained. Ulrich massaged the other breast with his other hand, making Yumi moan and groan. Then Yumi said, "My turn, darling."

Ulrich and Yumi swapped. Yumi was now on top of Ulrich. Yumi kissed Ulrich's naked chest, stopping at the navel. Yumi crawled downward until Ulrich's green jeans were right in front of her. Yumi reached out a reluctant hand but she shook her head and rapidly unbuckled his belt. She threw the belt and it landed on the corner of the room. She then pulled down his pants and threw them away. She slipped down his boxers and stared at his manhood. Then she stroked Ulrich's manhood, making him groan in pain. But he liked it. And then Yumi crawled up and leaned her face down to Ulrich's chest. She let her tongue freely lick his chest until she got to the navel. She crawled up and whispered in Ulrich's ear, "You're turn to have fun."

Ulrich grinned. "No problem," he purred. They swapped places. Ulrich tore off Yumi's skirt and threw it away. He took off her panties and massaged her pussy. He smiled when he heard Yumi moan and groan in pleasure.

"Ulrich…oh, Ulrich!" Yumi laughed. "More! MORE!" Ulrich did what he was told and enjoyed hearing Yumi laugh. Then he crawled up to Yumi's breasts and sucked on one breast's nipple. Yumi moaned in pain, but she enjoyed the feeling. "Ulrich! I'm havin' fun!"

"So am I," Ulrich admitted. "I love you, Yumi."

"Me, too," Yumi said. "Now, I'll have one last turn to play with your macho and sexy body…can I?"

"Sure, but after you, I want a last turn too," Ulrich said.

Yumi laughed. "Fine." They swapped places. Yumi was happy to be the boss again. She kissed Ulrich's neck and sprinkled Ulrich's chest with kisses. She massaged Ulrich's manhood, making Ulrich feel the enjoyable pain. She then crawled up to Ulrich's face and kissed him passionately, on the lips. "Your turn, my baby."

Ulrich was happy to be the boss again. He suckled on Yumi's other breast and took one breast in his hand and massaged it. Yumi moaned in pain. Then Ulrich grinned and licked Yumi's chest, all the way down to her legs. Yumi grinned. Ulrich was done.

Ulrich pulled the covers over their heads and continued their enjoyable sex under the sheets. Yumi kissed Ulrich on the lips as Ulrich played with her breasts. Then Yumi licked Ulrich's manhood, making Ulrich moan. She then softly scratched Ulrich's chest and then massaged Ulrich's manhood once again. Then they got up from the covers and hugged each other. The moon rose, but Ulrich and Yumi were still awake.

(A/N: Wow. My first lemon. That was fun. The next lemon's pairings? Jeremie and Aelita. OOOHHH!)


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't, um, update another chapter. In this chapter, William rapes Yumi. I know rape is bad, but isn't this a _fanfic? _Anyways, enjoy!)**

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Ulrich left the house in his clothes, but Yumi still remembered what him and her did. _We had sex_, Yumi thought, giggling, _and boy, it sure was fun! I'm no longer a virgin now!_

Yumi grinned, but, in a minute, the grin faded. She was all alone—again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in two minutes, not aware that she was William's plan's target. William had watched what Yumi and Ulrich did. He was peeking through the window. Now, William couldn't help but feel jealous. A plan formed in his mind as he entered the Ishiyama house.

_They had sex_, William thought with a low growl. _I know Yumi doesn't want me to do this to her, but I want to. This, William Dunbar, will be fun!_

William locked the front door behind him and walked up the stairs to Yumi's house with a slight grin. He entered Yumi's room and closed the door. He quickly locked it and slipped the key underneath an old, dusty book. He then climbed on top of Yumi on the bed and slipped off his coat. He threw the coat away. William unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it. The shirt landed on top of his coat. He unbuckled his belt and slipped down his pants and boxers. William tossed the rest of his clothes on his pile of clothes and got accustomed to being fully in the nude.

Yumi didn't budge; she remained asleep. William smiled as he unbuttoned Yumi's shirt and then slipped it off. He ripped off Yumi's pink bra and tossed it away. He then slipped off Yumi's denim skirt, panty, socks, and shoes and threw those away. William greedily looked at Yumi as if she was a delicious dessert.

"Hello, sexy bitch," he whispered. At this, Yumi woke up immediately. She saw William and jumped out of bed. She covered her breasts with her arms and clipped her legs together, to prevent William from seeing her womanhood.

William walked over. He hissed, "No, no, no, bad girl." He kissed her on the lips, but got no access to Yumi's mouth. He slapped Yumi's cheek and yelled, "Open that mouth of yours!"

Yumi nodded. William smiled. "That's my baby," he said. "Let's try this again." He kissed Yumi, this time getting access to her mouth. He let his tongue roam freely around Yumi's mouth and they broke apart, William desperately gasping for air. Then William pulled down Yumi's arms and unclipped her legs, catching sight with her breasts and womanhood. Then William pushed Yumi on the bed and suckled on a breast. Yumi yowled in pain. While William was busy suckling on a nipple, his right hand uncontrollably massaged the other breast. Then William moved down to Yumi's womanhood and licked it. He then suckled on it, making Yumi moan and groan in pain. But Yumi did nothing. She was too weak and frightened to battle. So Yumi let William do _anything _with her. William got tired of Yumi's womanhood and licked her legs. Then he kissed her chest and suckled, once again, on a nipple.

William stood up and grinned evilly. "Are you enjoying?" he said. "I know I am."

Yumi didn't answer. William was pushing her down with rape. She slowly nodded, lying, and let him continue raping her. There was nothing she could do to stop evil William.

An idea popped into William's head. He grabbed Yumi's arm, gripping it tightly, and entered Yumi's bathroom. Once he and Yumi were both inside, William closed and locked the bathroom door.

"W-What now, William?" Yumi asked, quivering in fear. Tears dwelled up in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hurt me?"

"I would never do that to my babe," William admitted. He stepped into the bathtub and pushed Yumi into it, behind him. He closed the glass bathroom door and turned on the shower. Water sprinkled on both of their hair and faces. William then soaped his body and washed his hair with shampoo. He then rinsed and covered Yumi's body with soap. He stopped at a breast and suckled on its nipple; then continued soaping her. Then, once Yumi was fully soaped and rinsed, he washed her hair with shampoo. They both rinsed. William slowly turned off the shower took off the cap of the bubble bath bottle. He poured the colorless, gooey-like substance all over the bathtub floor and splashed water onto the floor. Bubbles burbled up, and pretty soon the tub was full of beautiful, white bubbles.

"I'll be right back, my baby," William said, kissing Yumi's soaked forehead. He left the bathroom and returned in five minutes. He closed and locked the bathroom door again and stepped into the tub. He sprinkled flowers all over the bubbly tub and poured a small amount of water onto the floating flowers in the bubbly sea. He then sat down on the bubbly tub's floor and Yumi sat in front of him. William took a deep breath, and so did Yumi. William pushed Yumi to the bottom of the bubbly sea, along with himself. He kissed Yumi's now bubbly body and covered her neck in kisses.

Both of them emerged. William gasped for air, while Yumi covered her breasts in bubbles, hoping that William wouldn't see them. Unfortunately, though, William poured water on the bubble-covered breasts and suckled on one as he massaged the other.

"I love you, Yumi," he whispered.

There was no answer.

So William continued with his raping Yumi. He covered his chest with bubbles and drenched Yumi's side of the tub with water. The bubbles vanished, leaving Yumi not bubble-covered but her full, naked body showing. William left his side of the tub and plunged at Yumi. Yumi ended up on the tub's floor with William's heavy, naked body on top of her. William leaned down to Yumi's womanhood and covered it with rough kisses. Then he suckled on her right breast's nipple, not stopping.

Yumi gulped. _When will William's evil plot end?_ She thought desperately as pain surged through her body because of William's suckling on her nipple.

**(A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! I expect reviews! Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Pain Continues, Then Stop

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people. I really appreciate them. Laugh And don't worry, William won't hurt Aelita; he's only interested in one girl—Yumi Ishiyama. This chapter is the continuous chapter of the previous chapter, the one where William rapes Yumi. In this chapter, William continues to rape Yumi and never gets tired—until the next day. Here it is! _Finicto!_ Enjoy!)**

Chapter 5: The Pain Continues, Then Stops

The bubbles vanished on both sides of the tub. William washed away the bubbles that stuck on to his chest and stood up. His naked body was showing, right in front of Yumi. Even though he was one of the most beautiful men she has ever met, Yumi still hates his inside—and that's what counts to Yumi.

"Now, were down with our bath," William announced. "Let's dry off, shall we, baby?" Before Yumi could say anything, he grabbed her shoulder and the two, both wrapped in towels, walked outside the room and entered the living room. Yumi sat on a sofa and William sat on a different sofa. They both dried.

It was silent until William finally broke the ice. He stood up and sat next to Yumi on Yumi's couch. "Yumi, I love you," he said softly. "I want you to love me, too. Do you?"

Yumi took a deep breath. _I've got to do the talk_, she thought. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "No," she murmured. She gulped and prepared for the worst.

"What was that I heard?" William sputtered. "Was it a 'no' or a 'yes'?" William stared into Yumi's deep, black eyes.

"I said 'no'," Yumi muttered, a little louder. She clenched her fists and prepared for the worst, again.

William was silent. Then he frowned angrily. "You make me mad, Yumi," he said, "you love Ulrich but I love you! And _you _should love _me_."

"William, please—" Yumi began, when her voice turned into a slight squeak. William was taking off his towel. He ripped off the towel and revealed his naked body. Even though he was a hot and sexy man, Yumi still didn't love him. But something in his eyes made her sigh and say, "Oh, no, here we go again. William, please, it doesn't have to be like this…"

"Then tell me you love me," William said. He stopped and waited for a reply from his love, his babe, his sexy bitch. Yumi was _his_ and no one else's, not even Ulrich.

"That's the problem, William," Yumi whispered. "I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with…Ulrich."

"Then that means more raping!" William growled. He ripped off Yumi's towel and gripped her arm tightly. He led her into her bedroom and closed the door. He locked it behind him and threw the useless silver key away.

"I love this," William cackled. He pushed Yumi down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Say you love me."

"I'm being honest, William," Yumi said, "I don't love you."

"Okay, then, here it goes!" William laughed evilly. He let his manhood touch Yumi's womanhood, making her moan at the touch. Then William moved his legs back and forth, making his manhood crush Yumi's womanhood. Yumi giggled—a little at the feeling.

"Ah, you're enjoying," William murmured. "You must love me."

"No," Yumi hissed through gritted teeth. "Do anything with me, and I still won't love you."

William nodded angrily and cupped a breast in his hand painfully. He then loosened his grip when Yumi yowled in absolute pain. "Ah," he whispered in her ear. Yumi gulped as William started suckling rapidly on a nipple. Yumi moaned in pain. But William ignored her moans and groans and moved down to his favorite part of Yumi's body—her womanhood. He massaged it with hesitant fingers and then suckled on it. He covered it with kisses and licked it. Finally, he got tired of her womanhood and kissed Yumi's pale lips. Yumi opened her mouth. William roamed Yumi's mouth for ten minutes. He loved roaming her mouth freely. It was like eating a chocolate bar after eating nothing at all for a year. He wrapped his arms around her neck and touched her tongue with his.

"Oh, boy, how I love you," William gasped for air after he had traveled every part of Yumi's mouth. "I love you so much. You're mine forever! I'll you forever! You can run from me, but you can't hide! I'll look for you in college and then we'll marry and have sex everyday until we get children!" He sighed at the thought.

"I don't love you," Yumi croaked. But William ignored the crack and continued raping her.

"Raping you feels as good as being free," William continued, between small sips on her nipple. "It's the best feeling in the universe." He continued to suckle on a nipple when licked every part of Yumi's body—from her head, back, womanhood, breasts, neck, legs, chest, stomach, feet, hands, arms, elbows, even butt. He just wanted her to be his.

_The best part of raping Yumi is either suckling on her breasts or licking her sexy womanhood_, William thought. _But…I have to go now. I'll give Yumi three final steps of rape and I'm out of here._

William suckled on both breasts for an hour, then massaged both breasts in two hours. He licked her womanhood and stayed licking it until three hours passed, and let his manhood touch her womanhood as he roamed Yumi's mouth for two hours and a half. Then William stood up, put on Yumi's clothes on her, and pulled on his own clothes.

"I'll be going, babe," William whispered sadly. "But, don't worry, I'll be hear tomorrow again to have more sex—and this time it's at the city pool! See you tomorrow at the swimming pool, Yumi! Oh, and make sure to be in a bikini or I'll tell Ulrich about what we did today." He left the room after he kissed Yumi on the lips.

Yumi shivered as she recalled the hours of pain when William was raping her. But she didn't want Ulrich to know about it, so she decided she'd go to the city pool tomorrow to meet William and have sex again. _I'll be in a very short black bra and a black thong_, she thought, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Protect Me, Help Me

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Oh, yeah, and curse you people who gave me flames! Laughs Just playing. Thanks for the flames, also. This chapter doesn't have any lemon, but it does have Yumi telling Ulrich about what happened last night. And there's a little Yumi and Ulrich fluff! The next chapter is when Yumi comes to the swimming pool. Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 6: Protect Me, Help Me

The next day was a sun-soaked Saturday. It was a perfect day to go hiking or to go sightseeing. But instead of feeling cheerful, Yumi felt pushed down and gloomy.

"Ugh…I'll have to go to the swimming pool later," Yumi reminded herself as she got up. She pulled on a black turtleneck over her bra and slipped her skinny legs into black jeans. She then put her two-piece bikini in a small, black backpack.

"Yes, today is going to be the worst day _ever_," Yumi muttered to herself as she shouldered the backpack and left the Ishiyama residence.

"Today is going to be the best day in my whole, entire life!" William exclaimed, dancing giddily in his room. He had already packed his red swimming trunks in a backpack and now was dancing like a geek in boxers and a tanktop. He pulled on a black shirt and red pants over scuffed leather boots. William shouldered his backpack on and left the room to go to the boys' bathroom and shower room. There he washed his face and covered his hair in thickening gel.

"I already have my plan," he murmured to himself as groups of boys left him alone, sitting on the bench. "Yumi's going to think that we're gonna have sex in the big swimming pool, but, no, I've thought of something even better. Why not have sex with Yumi in a private Jacuzzi? Besides, the city pool has three Jacuzzis, and they each have a door leading to them. I'll lock the door, and, then step into the steaming water with Yumi, and…THE FUN BEGINS!" He cackled at the thought and left the boys' bathroom/shower room/locker room.

Yumi walked over to her friends. "Hey, guys," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Luckily, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie didn't notice that hint of sadness in her voice. But Ulrich did. He stared at her with a funny look in his eyes.

"Yumi, you missed it!" Aelita laughed. She was practically crying out of laughter, and so were Jeremie and Odd. "It was France's number one Comedy of the year!"

"What did I miss?" Yumi demanded.

"Sissi…kissed…" Odd began, then burst out laughing.

"Kissed who?"

"Sissi…kissed...Kiwi!" Jeremie managed to say, before bursting into a series of uncontrollable guffaws.

Yumi burst out laughing, her eyes dwelling with tears of laughter. "Oh…my…gosh!" she cried, clutching her stomach. She then stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, look, we have to go," Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd chorused. The three disappeared into Kadic Academy's school building, still guffawing, laughing, and giggling.

"Yumi, are you okay today?" Ulrich said, cocking his head in concern. He held her hands in his and gazed into her deep, chocolate-black eyes. Yumi saw in his eyes that Ulrich cared for her deeply. _He treasures me,_ Yumi thought, a tear forming in her eye, _and I treasure him too. I guess…I really can count on Ulrich. Besides, he's my boyfriend, right?_

"I don't want to make you angry, confused, or even bewildered, Ulrich," Yumi whispered weakly. She had been feeling all weak lately, thanks to William's raping her. "And it is because…I love you. I treasure you deeply."

For a long time, everything else around the couple blurred to nothingness. The only clear form in Yumi's eyes was Ulrich, sweet, cute, brave Ulrich.

"When I met you, the first thing I thought was 'Is there anyone more beautiful than her?' " Ulrich admitted, turning a shade of pink. "And I still think that now."

"William does too, Ulrich," Yumi began, "and that is why he…raped me last night."

"WHAT?" Ulrich choked in disbelief. His fists clenched tightly.

"William raped me," Yumi sobbed. "He hurt me more than loved me. He…wants me to come later today at the city pool and have sex—in the pool." She let tears fall down her face. "I want you to protect me, Ulrich; I want you by my side always! Don't let William win me over!"

"Don't worry, I will," Ulrich vowed, stroking her hair. Then he his lips to hers gently and they broke apart.

Before they walked away from each other, these were Ulrich's words:

"I'll protect you until I die."

**(A/N: Ooh, wasn't that sweet! Next chapter coming soon! Expect reviews as always!)**


	8. Chapter 7: Jacuzzi Sex

**(A/N: Sigh I'll continue the story anyways. WARNING! This chapter contains sex! If you are under the age of thirteen OR you are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, please, DO NOT READ!)**

Chapter 7: Jacuzzi Sex

Unfortunately, though, Ulrich was too busy to "be by Yumi's side". Yumi sighed and prepared for her fate. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered a quiet prayer in her room. "I just hope that everything will be all right," she murmured softly. Then she said to herself, "Deep breath, Yumi." She inhaled calmly, and then exhaled. That seemed to calm herself down—a little.

Yumi stood up and clipped off her cotton, pink bra, exposing her breasts to the air. She slipped off her panty and pulled on her bikini. She put a T-shirt over the bikini's bra and pulled up a pair of denim shorts. She then left her room slowly and walked out of her parents' house.

_Speaking of my parents_, Yumi thought as she walked her way to the city pool, _they just called me and said that they were coming home in three weeks. That sounds like a year! _Yumi shuddered at the thought of William being able to rape her over and over again.

Yumi decided to kick the thought out of her mind. Butterflies of fright filled her stomach as she entered the building. She saw sparkling, clear water and sat at the edge of the pool. _Good, William isn't here ye—_

Yumi gasped breathlessly as two, cool hands grabbed her shoulders and led her to a room. Yumi saw that the room had a steaming Jacuzzi in it. William, the boy who had grabbed her, locked the door behind them and took off his top, revealing his chest.

"Welcome, Yumi," he grinned widely as he threw the shirt away. He placed his hands on his jeans, ready to slip them off. "I see that you came. Good, good, wise choice."

Yumi cringed as William's jeans slipped off, revealing William's red swimming trunks. He then walked toward Yumi and placed her hands on the edge of her shirt. He pulled it up, revealing a black bra.

"Ah, nice," William whispered.

He slipped off her skirt.

"Ooh…such sexiness…"

Then William stepped into the Jacuzzi and pulled Yumi in. Once Yumi and him were seated, William took off his trunks, revealing his manhood. He unclipped Yumi's bra and threw the two pieces of clothes away. Then William disappeared under the water and Yumi felt her panty slip down. William emerged from the water, holding Yumi's black panty in his hand. He threw it away and then kissed Yumi on the lips. He roamed her mouth with his tongue and then suckled on a breast.

"I'm enjoying this," William murmured.

_I'm in for it now,_ Yumi thought.


	9. Chapter 8: One and Only Love

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the suggestions for making me a better fanfiction writer. Anyways, thanks, everyone!)**

Chapter 7: One and Only True Love

Meanwhile, back at Kadic Academy, Ulrich was searching around the school courtyard, looking for his babe Yumi. "Yumi?" Ulrich would call. "Where are you, baby?"

Ulrich then sighed. There was no sign of Yumi. _Where could she have gone? _he thought, for the umpteenth time.

Ulrich suddenly froze. He remembered Yumi's words: "William wants me to go to the pool today." The words echoed in his mind until he cut them by bursting out, "Yumi went to the pool!"

Feeling sweat roll down his cheek, Ulrich ran out Kadic's gates and ran to the city pool. _Yumi! _He kept thinking in his mind. _That nasty freak William just doesn't understand what true love is!_

Ulrich entered the city pool. He looked around for Yumi in the pool. But she wasn't there. Ulrich ran to a Jacuzzi room, opened the door, and—

"AAGGGHHH!" Yumi screeched.

Ulrich's heart fastened as he saw what William was doing to Yumi. He was totally torturing her, cupping both breasts in clenched fists. Yumi was sobbing pleadingly as William also covered her womanhood in kisses.

Yumi suddenly looked up. "Ulrich!" she yelled, relieved. But there was still pain in her voice because William was still tightly cupping her breasts.

At the mention of Ulrich's name, William stopped kissing Yumi's womanhood and emerged from the water, his hair soaked and a very angry expression on his face.

"Ah, hello, Ulrich," William said, standing up, getting out of the Jacuzzi. Ulrich cringed as William emerged from the Jacuzzi naked.

"What did you do to Yumi?" Ulrich sputtered.

"Ah, nothing, just a little, say, _rape_," William retorted. "Let's have a battle for that sexy bitch, shall we?"

"Bring it on!" Ulrich said.

Ulrich kicked William in the chest and punched his fist. "That's personal, you fucking boy!" William fainted from all the pain and Ulrich ran over to Yumi, who was now wrapped in a fluffy, black towel.

"Let's get you to your home," Ulrich said.

_(In the Ishiyama residence…)_

Yumi's chin wobbled. "I am so sorry, Ulrich!" she blurted out, falling into his arms. Ulrich felt the towel's material softly brush his palm.

"It's all right," Ulrich whispered softly. They were both sitting down on Yumi's bed, the door locked. They wanted privacy talking. "It wasn't your fault anyway. It was that nasty William's—"

"Thanks Ulrich," Yumi murmured. "What can I do to pay you back for saving me?"

"Oh, you don't have to—" Ulrich paused. "Say, maybe a little sex will do." He grinned mischievously.

Yumi smiled a flirty smile. "Why not big sex?" she recommended.

"Well…"

"Oh, c'mon!" Yumi said, nudging him. "You know you want to do it!"

Ulrich smiled a very wide smile. "Okay…but just for five minutes."

"No, four whole hours!" Yumi screamed, ripping off her towel and laying down on the bed. She looked up at him.

"Okay!" Ulrich finally shouted. He ripped off his shirt and slipped down his pants. He let his boxers slide down and then threw the clothes away.

"Oh, yeah!" Yumi said as Ulrich gently played with her breasts. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about!"

Ulrich climbed on top of Yumi, his manhood a few inches above her womanhood. Ulrich leaned his manhood lower so that his manhood touched her womanhood. Yumi giggled at the touch. As both of them were exploring each other's mouths with their greedy tongues, Ulrich's hands were gently but quickly cupping Yumi's breasts; and Yumi's hands were glued (not literally) on to Ulrich's manhood.

The two broke up, gasping for air. Then they swapped positions; this time Yumi's womanhood on top of Ulrich's manhood. Ulrich suckled on the nipple on top of his lips and loved Yumi's slight moans. Yumi, meanwhile, was licking his chest, all the way down to his manhood. Then Yumi stared at Ulrich's manhood and started massaging it.

Before they knew it, four hours past and Ulrich left. But, still, the memory couldn't kick themselves out of each other's minds.

**(A/N: There you go! I want reviews!)**


End file.
